Resigned To Fate
by fallenangell
Summary: Harry lives with Sirius and Remus away from the wizard world for protection. But dreams plague Harry proclaiming him the vessel of their power and a certain dark lord is back looking for revenge. M just incase.


Plot-Harry lives with Sirius and Remus away from the wizard world to keep Harry and Sirius safe from any ministers of magic or evil dark lords. But dreams plague Harry with mysterious voices proclaiming him the Vessel of their power who would destroy the dark lord with his dark powers and bla bla bla you can wait and see...

Well this is only my second fic and I would love feed back. My other one isn't that great and I've only done like 2 chapters.

But that doesn't matter because here is my new piece for you pleasure and comfort and my torture and annoyance.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hary Potter although I plan to with my evil powers of... of... well you can guess. HAHAHA

**Chapter 1-Awake**

Awake.

Lying in my soft bed. I am safe. Breathe deeply, don't panic just remember what Sirius taught you.

That's it breathe deeply and remember, remember the stories he told you of Hogwarts and your parents. Of the pranks they used to pull and the spectacular way your dad played at Quidditch.

Remember Sirius and Remus, their love and affection. How they ran away from the wizard world just for you. Oh and so Sirius wouldn't get taken back to Azkaban.

I open my eyes. It's still night time and obviously Sirius and Remus are still out or they

would be here. My light is still on; I never sleep without it on.

I stand up and have to grip my bedside table as dizziness overtakes me. They said this would happen when I woke up.

When I say they I mean the voices. The voices in my dreams, the dreams of bright colours and then white, white everywhere.

The voices are liars, I am nothing, I am not meant to save the world from Voldemort. So what if he tried to kill me once because of the threat I was to him. So what if he killed my parents, taking away any normal life I could have had.

I have Sirius and Lupin; they would help me and guide me. They would keep me safe, they had already proven that.

Once the dizziness stops I make my way downstairs, every light in the house is on. I like it that way. It keeps the dark out of the corners and so I can everything. I am incredibly paranoid, being brought up by Sirius has taught me that. He is probably the most protective and paranoid man out there.

I grab a glass of water and check the clock. Its past 12 o'clock and I begin to worry. Sirius and Remus were supposed to be back 15 minutes ago.

There is no way that they can be stuck in traffic because they didn't take the car, they apparated.

They only way they would be late is if… no don't think about it.

_Yeah well they are never late are they, _whispers a small part of my mind. _They are always home on the time they tell you._

So they would only be late if. If we have been found.

I begin pacing the room before racing upstairs and packing my bag. If we have been found then Sirius would expect me to go.

Wait, I can't leave.

_Okay so wait for the aurors or worse death eaters to turn up. _I shake my head and make my way downstairs with the bag over my back.

CRASH

I pause on the stairs and grow rigid.

I can hear voices outside. I rush down the stairs quietly and hide behind one of the sofa's facing the front door.

Somebody makes an sshhing sound and I make out two people at the door. The door opens and without waiting to see who it is I chuck a binding spell at them.

"Harry it's only us," comes Remus' muffled voice from underneath the material wrapped across his mouth.

"Whoops sorry guys but you gave me a fright." I quickly flick my wrist so that the ropes disappear.

Sirius and Remus untangle themselves from each other and get up. Both of them look slightly disheveled and intoxicated all though I think I probably woke them up better.

"Gees Harry paranoid much," Sirius muttered as he stood up and almost fell over again.

"Yeah well you were supposed to be back home 15 minutes ago, I kind of got worried," I answer hotly thinking of how unfair he was being.

"Yeah well you were supposed to be asleep," Remus said watching me and I looked down to avoid his eyes.

"You had another dream didn't you," It wasn't a question, they already knew.

I nodded. "It's almost every night now," I whispered and went and sat down on the sofa.

"You want to talk about it?" Asked Remus as he sat down next to me.

I shook my head as Sirius sat down on my other side and tried to ignore the look they shared over me.

They were worried about me and I wished they wouldn't. They were just dreams anyway. They couldn't be true. Right?

There was a moments silence as everyone delved into their thoughts before Sirius got up and saluted us.

"Well I'm sorry comrades but I've got to get some sleep so I can wake you all up with my screaming hang over." He made his way upstairs and almost fell over twice making Remus and I crack up.

"Night Sirius" I called up.

Once again silence filled the room. I squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze that Remus was holding over me. He is far too observant and could tell something was wrong.

"Harry you know you can tell us anything right?" He finally asks and I once again apply my usual nod.

"He smiles at me. "Okay Harry and try to get some sleep tonight," He thinks for a moment before walking into the kitchen and grabbing something from the top shelf.

"Here use this tonight but don't tell Sirius," He says and I take the bottle from him.

It's a dreamless potion that I'm only allowed once a week.

"But Remus…"

"I know Harry just take it. You look like you could use a good night sleep," He starts climbing the stairs to his room but turns around and says. "Harry try using the diary I gave you the other week. I think it could help."

I thank him and turn around on the sofa to settle in for the night. I decide to sleep here for the night, my fears of being found not quite leaving me.

At least here I can keep a watch and save my potion for a bad night.

--00—00—00—00—00—00—00--

The smell of bacon fills my nostrils and I'm instantly awake. I sit bolt up right and see that I'm still on the sofa.

I hear Sirius laugh and look around to see him sitting at the table waiting for his meal while Remus is cooking us a feast.

"Whoa we should just wave bacon under your nose when you won't get up for school," He says with a laugh and I smile at him.

"Yeah well as long as it isn't your bacon otherwise you might just knock me right back out again."

That shut him up and Remus laughed too. Sirius looked around at Remus obviously for support.

"What," Remus says at Sirius. "He has a quick wit." Sirius glowers at him and I sit at the table feeling highly pleased with myself.

"Mr Smug now are we. Well it won't be for long." I groan at the words Sirius says. I usually try to skirt as far away as I can from any Marauder pranks and trust me that's hard in this house.

Every time Sirius or Remus have a fight over something totally stupid and one wins that person is due to be humiliated in anyway possible by the other person. And that's all it takes because then it snowballs.

And then they could be going for months. The longest prank war has lasted for about 5 months before they both called it a draw after Sirius went to far. But I won't go into that.

I dive into the cooked banquet put in front on me suddenly feeling ravenous. Sirius and Remus laugh and I look up puzzled.

"What? What's so funny?" I ask.

"Oh no it's nothing." Remus says.

"Yeah we were just remembering our days as 16 year old boys and how we used to eat like that." Sirius finishes.

"Yeah but no one could eat like you Sirius," Remus says smiling as he usually does whenever he thinks or talks about the past. Those are his happiest memories. What he calls his dementor protectors.

I grin and turn back to shoveling back my food and then get up quickly to rinse my plate.

"Ha where are you going so fast?" Asks Sirius and I roll my eyes thinking of how protective Sirius could be.

"I'm just going to get changed so I can go and meet Rod at the skate park. Remember Rod he was the one you had to meet a few weeks ago just so I could go to the cinema."

Sirius sighs before saying, "Okay but don't forget about your lesson tonight."

I nod before making my way upstairs and changing with the speed of lightning before jogging back downstairs shouting a quick goodbye grabbing my bike and heading out the door.

Riding a bike isn't as good as riding a broom but almost as good. That's why I choose to have a bike.

The similarities are that I can feel one with the bike as I feel one with a broom. I can glide on the ground like I glide through the air.

Of course a bike would be never as good as a broom and I would never be good on a bike like I was on a broom.

I race around the corner as fast as I can possibly go knowing fully well of the steep hill I'm about to fly down.

I soar down it hooting as the wind rushed through my hair and I imagine myself on my broom soaring through the air like a bird, flying over the Eiffel Tower, Pyramids in Egypt and the spiraling towers of Hogwarts.

But back in reality I am only riding a bike with both wheels planted on a concrete road. And unfortunately this will have to do for now.

Rod only lives around the corner from me and the skate park is only a few minute cycle after that.

Rod usually goes on his roller blades so I can pull him all the way to the park. He and I have only been friends for about half a year, that's about the time I got here.

I was the new kid starting in the middle of term and kind of shy (only because Sirius has raised me to be cautious of everyone) and Rod was a bit of a loner who is obsessed with his roller blades.

And somehow we got to be friends and after much begging and bribing Sirius finally let me go round to his house occasionally but only after he meet him, his parents and his brothers and sisters. Thankfully they don't think Sirius is weird just slightly protective.

Well maybe more then slightly.

I pull up outside Rod's house and sigh ever so lightly. His house is gigantic and when I mean gigantic I mean it.

It has eight bedrooms even though there are only five people in the family, it has 4 bathrooms, 3 living rooms, a games room and a cinema room type thing.

This is compared to the Marauder house (Sirius named it) with its 3 tiny rooms, 1 bathroom and a joint kitchen, living room and dining room type thing.

Plus Rod's dad is a top architect and designed the skate park and donated heaps of money towards it.

I slide off my bike and run up to the door and knock loudly as I can hear Rod's brother's electric guitar on full blast and he's in the attic.

Rod's mum opens the door. "Ahh hello Harry dear come on in, Rod's with his brother in the attic they're playing on… well I think you can tell what their doing."

I laugh with her before making my way up 2 flights of stairs and knock, whack the closed door before entering the room.

Rod opens the door with a toothy grin, his blue eyes sparkling madly and his brown scruffy hair hasn't had its usual dose of gel put in.

"Ha man come in, Ted was just playing his wicked new song to me."

Ted waves a hand to me and carry's on playing. Ted is the best at guitar; he can play absolutely anything and with great ease.

He's wearing his usual attire, black eyeliner, streaked red and black hair and, well more black.

I nod my head to the beat of his song; his fingers stroke the strings and I glance occasionally to Rod's admiring face.

I shake my head with a bemused smile and Rod is soon leading me back out to my bike. He straps on his blades grabs hold of my seat and I begin to ride standing up so it won't be too hard.

We don't get a chance to talk on the way over as I am cycling to fast and with the wind rushing past fast we would shout our selves hoarse if we tried.

I arrive two minutes after leaving Rod's house beating my record and settled myself down on the bench exhausted, to watch Rod do some fancy tricks much to the wonder of three very pretty girls sitting under the tree opposite me.

Rod winks at me and shoves his head in the girl's direction. I of course follow along mainly to be there for my buddy although there is a cute brunette looking intently at me.

I stand up and wheel my bike with me, Rod joins my side and we march over to the girls as a united force.

"Hello Ladies," Rod says politely before tipping off his helmet and taking a bow, the girls giggle and I follow Rod's lead.

"Hello gentlemen," the blonde one in the middle said before standing up and taking a curtsey before being followed by the two other girls.

I grinned at the brunette one and she grinned back confidently a slight sparkle in her dark brown eyes.

Rod and I seated ourselves beside the girls and conversation was hit off immediately. The blonde was Bella and instantly hit it off with Rod who seemed to be in his element.

The brunette was Shelby and was rather quiet although she didn't seem uncomfortable, unlike me. While the other one just sat there and ignored us with a frown on her face. She got up suddenly just as Rod and Bella were having an argument about some band.

She whispered something in Bella's ear and then strode off leaving the girls looking angry.

"God what a bitch," Bella said looking at Shelby.

"What? What she say?" Rod asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing she just accused us of leaving her out," Rose looked angry but quickly changed her mood by saying. "But who cares, wanna come to the movies with us?" She asked.

And by the look on Rod's face I knew we were going even if I was going to be killed by Sirius.

"No way, my godfather would kill me," I instantly said even though I knew we were going.

"Oh come on why not?" Asked Rod rather stupidly.

"Rod bloody hell mate. You know Sirius; he wouldn't let me go to your house until I knew you for a month." I stared at him incredulously. This girl had really shaken his brains.

"What would you parents say?" Asked Shelby intently.

"Their dead," I said a bit too bluntly.

"Oh I'm sorry," She wasn't lying.

"It's okay, I never knew them."

"Okay guys come one then let's get going," Rod was standing up with Bella at his side.

"Rod!"

"Harry"

"Rod!"

"Harry are we going to keep this up or are…"

"Rod you know I can't go. Sirius would kill me and dig me up and kill me again. It's not even worth thinking about," He looks crestfallen. "Look you go okay I'll cycle back home."

"No Harry come, look we can ring Mr. Black and tell him you're staying at my place for the rest of the day. He would never know."

I think for a moment. If Sirius finds out… well we already know what happens then, but if I do go and Sirius doesn't find out I can pretend to be a normal. I might even score a girlfriend out of it all.

I'm about to answer when a flash of pain to my scar hits me and I stumble into Rod. He catches me and lowers me to the ground.

_A flash of bright colours_

I'm lying on the ground, Rod and the girls are surrounding me. Somebody's calling my name.

It's Rod.

"We have to call an ambulance," One of the girls cries.

I ignore her and pull Rod down beside me with strength that is evaporating fast. I have to get Sirius, Sirius and Remus.

_More colours blind me_

"Get Sirius…no ambulance…Sirius will know what to do." I indicate to the mobile in my pocket.

And with the last strength I have I let go and fall into the swirling colours.

--00—00—00—00—00—00—00--

Sirius and Remus sit in silence and the TV fills it. Both are stuck onto this news flash.

They were half way through watching a show that was amusing them both about werewolves when the news flash came up.

A raging fire had destroyed an eighth of London and was expected to destroy more. Nobody knew how it had started although Sirius and Remus had their suspects lined up.

The strange thing was that nobody could put the fire out. No matter what they did, it wouldn't stop. They were having to evacuate the whole of London and if they didn't stop it soon it was bound to destroy the whole of the city of London.

Sirius and Remus stared at the television screen both thinking up the worst case scenarios. Neither wanting to believe them although knowing they were probably true.

Suddenly the phone rings and they both jump. Sirius is closest and walks over grabbing it quickly.

"Hello." It's Rod.

From where Remus is watching it doesn't look good. Sirius face changes from pale to translucent, his anxious expression changes to worried and his features become darker.

Remus already knows what's happened. He jumps up and grabs his and Sirius' coat. Behind him Sirius slams down the phone and hurries after Remus gasping,

"They're at the park, he collapsed."

--00—00—00—00—00—00—00--

Whoa! What do you think? Yes, no, maybe, so? Well come on reply please! I'm begging you!


End file.
